tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Vector Sigma
This page is for the shiny disco ball that hands out Transformer souls. For its evil Shattered Glass counterpart, see Omega Terminus. Vector Sigma is an ancient and incredibly powerful super computer. Vector Sigma is generally shaped like a faceted orb. It frequently acts out the will of Primus, and among its other abilities is the infusing of inanimate Transformer bodies with new life. Activating it requires a special circuit key, and possession of the key brings great power. History Generation 1 cartoon continuity Described as the "mega-computer" which gave all Transformers life, Vector Sigma resides in a spherical chamber deep within the planet Cybertron. Its origins are unknown, save for the cryptic sentence it speaks upon being activated, whereupon it pronounces that before Cybertron existed, it did. In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. MUX History Starscream killed Alpha Trion to try to use Vector Sigma to resurrect Megatron. Instead he unknowingly resurrected Jammer in Megatron's body. In 2017, Counterpunch, Dust Devil, Seaspray, and Shockwave travelled down to the Cybertron Underworld to seek out the knowledge of Vector Sigma. In spite of clever diversionary efforts by Counterpunch, the Decepticons were almost overwhelmed by Centurion Droids... until they were suddenly called off by Dust Devil. Logs 2016 * August 30 - "Seeking Answers" - Dust Devil seeks out the wisdom of Vector Sigma. 2017 * January 17 - "Visit to Vector Sigma" - Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * April 26 - "How a Resurrection Really Feels" - Dust Devil recruits Typhoon and Spike to return to the depths of Cybertron, near Vector Sigma, to place the forgotten Autobot Zetar in his final resting place. However, being that it's Dusty who's running this show, there is always more to meet the eye to this pretty straightforward request. Notes * According to episode writer David Wise at various conventions (such as BotCon 2009), he was instructed to include Vector Sigma when writing "The Key to Vector Sigma" as part of the Hasbro episode mandates. Not knowing what Vector Sigma was, he pressed story editor Bryce Malek, who in turn had to go to Hasbro to learn that Vector Sigma was "the computer that gave all the Transformers personalities". This caused Malek to respond: "Well, it didn't do a very good job, did it!" Of course, this does raise the question of where the Vector Sigma concept originated, as nothing like it was ever used by Bob Budiansky in the Marvel comics or toyline bios. * On the MUX, Vector Sigma is the object of a cult that worships it. Sigma doesn't seem to notice or care. * Also on the MUX, Vector Sigma uses sparks from the Well of All Sparks to create new (or recycled) Transformer life. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Vector Sigma (ベクターシグマ Bekutā Shiguma) References See also *Primus External links *Vector Sigma on TFU.info Category:Computers Category:Cybertron Category:Primus